


От перестановки слагаемых...

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Слова Фай говорит те же. Почти.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 2





	От перестановки слагаемых...

— Мы же просто любовники, — усмехнулся маг, глядя на Ведьму Измерений через созданную Моконой проекцию. Маленькое создание преспокойно спало на его руках по просьбе Ведьмы, но связь не исчезала. — И он не имел права заходить так далеко: распоряжаться моей жизнью.

— Не пожалей о своем решении.

— Я ни о чем не пожалею, — отвел глаза Фай.

Юко укоризненно посмотрела, но ничего не ответила.

*

— Платой будет магия твоего левого глаза.

— Я согласен, — без колебаний ответил бледный юноша с покрасневшими глазами, в которых горела непоколебимая решимость.

— Это большая жертва.

— Ничуть.

— Магия — это твоя сущность. Вместе с ней ты потеряешь часть себя.

— Не больше, чем… — маг осекся.

— Почему ты жертвуешь магией ради Курогане?

— Просто… мы же любовники.


End file.
